girlscoutwikiaorg-20200214-history
Girl Scouts of Greater Iowa
As part of the national realignment, Girl Scouts of Greater Iowa was created in October 2007 from the merger of five councils. The five former councils are: * Girl Scouts of Lakota Council Fort Dodge, Iowa * Moingona Girl Scout Council Des Moines, Iowa * Nishnabotna Girl Scout Council of Southwest Iowa, Inc. Council Bluffs, Iowa * Girl Scout Council of North Iowa Mason City, Iowa * Sioux Trails Girl Scout Council Sioux City, Iowa23 The website for the new council is http://www.girlscoutsiowa.org Headquarters is located in Des Moines, Iowa. Service centers are located in Des Moines, Iowa, Council Bluffs, Iowa, Mason City, Iowa, and Sioux City, Iowa. Girl Scouts of Greater Iowa covers 74 counties including 71 in central and western Iowa, one county in Nebraska, and one and one-half counties in South Dakota. The Leadership Centers are located at: 10715 Hickman Rd Des Moines IA 50322 1860 Madison Ave Ste 3 Council Bluffs IA 51503 601 S Illinois Ave Mason City IA 50401 1515 Zenith Dr Sioux City IA 51103 The council operates five residence camps. * Camp Sacajawea is over 400 acres (1.6 km2) in Boone, Iowa. * Camp Tanglefoot is 50 acres (0.2 km2) in Clear Lake, Iowa. * Camp Joy Hollow is 360 acres (1.5 km2) in Westfield, Iowa. : Former camps: :* Camp Lakota4 Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong, responsible for what I say and do, respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout. Levels Daisy Scouts Girl Scout Daisies are in Kindergarten and 1st grade who explore their communities, try new games and activities, earn petals as they learn what it means to be a Girl Scout, partake in community service, sell famous Girl Scout Cookies, and have fun in the outdoors. She'll have her first meeting, earn her first patch, go on her first troop trip, have her first taste of financial literacy, and make new best friends. With every new experience a girl has with her troop, she’ll learn about herself and the world around her – all with friends by her side. Brownie Scouts Girl Scout Brownies are in second and third grade who begin earning the traditional Girl Scout badges, explore their world through Girl Scout journeys, and perform simple community service projects. They also receive participation patches for attending fun events! Brownies can earn badges by trying new activities and going places. They engage in Journey activities to learn leadership skills. Girls learn these concepts cooperatively, so they make new friends and try new things together. Brownie Troop Leaders work with girls to determine interests and help them choose activities within the framework of the Girl Scout program. Girl Scout Brownies earn triangle shaped badges, typically edged in brown to match the uniform. Junior Scouts Girl Scout Juniors are in fourth and fifth grade who earn badges and discover what girl power is all about through new activities and by learning to take charge of their own plans. They gain self-confidence as they explore the world in partnership with their troop leaders. Girl Scout Juniors are ready to work on their Bronze Award, a leadership adventure and the highest honor a Girl Scout Junior can achieve. As they plan and complete their project they develop more confidence, meet new people, and have the kind of fun that happens when Girl Scouts work together to make a difference. Juniors may run portions of their own meetings — setting the program, taking turns guiding their sister Girl Scouts through the Girl Scout promise, songs, financial report, activities, closing... whatever works for your troop. Meetings may include planning for upcoming events, trips and outings. They also have fun earning badges and patches, and may take on organizing activities for Brownie and Daisy Girl Scouts. Junior Troop Leaders encourage girls to take on leadership tasks within the framework of the troop meeting. Girl Scout Juniors''' earn circle badges, typically edged in green to match the uniform. Cadette Scouts Girl Scout Cadettes are in sixth, seventh and eighth grade who mix and match activities to suit their interests, and gain self-confidence as they give back to the world aound them. They connect with each other, have fun, and build self-esteem as they work on a range of projects and gain life experiences. They may choose to earn their Silver Award, an invaluable learning opportunity that shows they are leaders who are organized, determined, and dedicated to improving their community. Cadettes have more control of what they do as Girl Scouts and are encouraged to pursue individual and group goals. Focus grows toward maintaining healthy lifestyles, taking a stand on issues within the community and learning how to resolve conflict and set goals. However, a Girl Scout Cadette still has the opportunity to mix and match activities that support her passions and earn her badges! Meetings vary a great deal, depending on individual and group projects, which are more complex than younger levels of Girl Scouts. Meetings will often involve learning about a topic or a concept, and then taking steps to improve the world through education or service. Cadette Girl Scouts often choose to organize or help with activities for their sister Daisy, Brownie or Junior Girl Scouts. Cadette Troop Leaders act as advisors to their Girl Scouts as they make nearly all decisions about their program. Girl Scout Cadettes earn diamond shaped badges, typically edged in red. Senior Scouts Girl Scout Seniors are in ninth and tenth grade who increase their leadership role in their troops, in their activities with younger Girl Scouts, and in their community. They may choose to work on Senior Journeys as preparation for their Gold Award, an invaluable learning opportunity that shows they are leaders who are organized, determined, and dedicated to improving their community. Seniors rule! They make all the plans for meetings, events, and trips. They raise funds for their activities and for their community service projects. Senior Troop Leaders will offer an "adult perspective" to assist them as they plan to meet their goals. Girl Scout Seniors earn rectangular badges, typically edged in yellow. Ambassador Scouts Girl Scout Ambassadors are in eleventh and twelfth grade who are ready to take on the world! They increase their leadership role in their troops, in their activities with younger Girl Scouts, and in their community. Girl Scout Ambassadors discover how to be an advocate for the causes they care about. They may choose to plan and execute their Gold Award, the highest achievement in Girl Scouting, which is a prestigious affirmation that they are leaders who are organized, determined, and dedicated to improving their community. Ambassadors run the show! They make all the plans for meetings, events, and trips. They raise funds for their activities and for their community service projects. They organize volunteers to achieve their goals. Ambassador Troop Leaders will offer an "adult perspective" to help them as they plan to meet their goals. Girl Scout Ambassadors earn square-ish badges (with the corners cut off), typically edged in yellow. Cookies When you buy a box of delicious Girl Scout Cookies, you help power new, unique, and amazing experiences for every awesome G.I.R.L. (Go-getter, Innovator, Risk-taker, Leader)™ in your community who sells these purpose-filled treats—SWEET! '''List of Girl Scout Cookies * Trefoils * Thin Mints * Savannah Smiles * Tagalongs * Do-si-dos * Samoas * Toffee-tastic * Girl Scout S'mores Journeys We know she wants to make a difference in the world—and have fun doing it. She’ll do just that through Girl Scout Leadership Journeys. She’ll team up with friends to: * Identify a problem they want to do something about * Come up with a creative solution * Create a team plan to make that solution a reality * Put their plan into action * Talk about what they learned—and what they’ll do next! There are three series of Journeys to choose from at every grade level: It’s Your Story—Tell It! It’s Your Planet—Love It! It’s Your World—Change It! Edit She’ll pick the Journey topic that interests her most, whether it’s caring for animals, helping others get healthy and fit, spreading kindness, saving the planet, taking a stand for girls, creating community—or any other issue that’s really important to her. As she goes on her Journey, she’ll earn awards to put on her uniform. They’ll let others know about the awesome things she’s done—and remind her of what she accomplished and the fun she had along the way. Badges & Highest Awards Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Girl Scouts of Iowa Category:Part of WAGGGS